clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Moralo Eval
Moralo Eval was an infamous Phindian male who lived during the Clone Wars. Eval was hired by Count Dooku to mastermind a plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine with the aid of bounty hunters. After being freed from Republic custody, he, along with Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen (a disguised Obi-Wan Kenobi), fled across the galaxy to avoid capture by Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano to meet with Dooku and oversee a tournament to decide who would participate in the kidnapping plot. Strangely, Eval would refer to himself in the third person. Deception Moralo Eval first came to the attention after being linked to a plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine. His plan was thought to already be in motion by the time Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center disguised as Rako Hardeen. Eval had plans to include him in his plot. Eval talked with Hardeen at lunch describing how powerful he was and invitied him to his cell, where Hardeen met Bane, and the two were about to quarrel until Eval sent Hardeen out. Moralo also made clear if Hardeen said one thing about the plot, Eval would kill him. In order to escape prison and further the plot, Eval and Bane paid the young, Boba Fett, to get in a fight with Hardeen and start a prison riot. Hardeen had Fett in a fixed position until shock troopers broke them up, but the Trandoshan, Bossk knocked the troopers out and threw Hardeen across the table, which sparked a sizable brawl and as the prisoners begam to riot and Eval, Bane and Hardeen escaped. Friends and Enemies After escaping Republic custody with the help of Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen while knowing that the Republic was probably already hot on their tails, they decided to intentionally crash their ship into the swamps on Nal Hutta to throw off anyone who might be after them. While on Nal Hutta they bought clothes so they would be less suspicious. While they where getting clothes Bane angered the shop owner which caused one member of the trio considerable trouble later on. When the group went to acquire weapons Bane and Eval split from Hardeen who was tasked with finding a ship to get them off the planet. After buying a vessel the local security forces, who had been called by by a worker at the shop in which Bane bought his hat, came to arrest them. Bane incapacitated Hardeen and kicked him off the ship leaving in the hands of the Nal Hutta authorities. Later, with the help of the force, Hardeen escaped, told the security force that he had put a tracking beacon on the ship he had bought. Aftter the security had shot the ship down the other two bounty hunters returned, bought a ne w ship and left the planet. Later, after they found out that they had been cheated by the ship dealer who had only given them enough fuel to get them to his brother's fueling station, they got into a brief battle with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano on Orondia. Anakin was knocked out allowing the group to escape to Serenno. The Box Moralo Eval designed and constructed the Box for the soul purpose of finding the most skilled Bounty Hunters for the abduction of Chancellor Palpatine. During the test, Obi-Wan Kenobi, disguised as Rako Hardeen helped more people survive the challenges, so Count Dooku considered putting Hardeen in charge of the operation. Because of this, Eval tried to eliminate Hardeen, but was stopped by Cad Bane, who thought that Eval should "kill him like a man". As a consequence, Bane was put in charge of the plot instead of Eval. Crisis on Naboo Moralo Eval was originally going to lead the plot to kidnap the chancellor, but Dooku chose Cad Bane instead. The plan worked well until Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu arrived and arrested both Moralo Eval and Cad Bane. Appearances *Deception (First appearance) *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Phindians Category:Separatists